vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon (AntiMagic Academy)
Summary Arthur Pendragon is a legendary hero, one of the past wielders of the Magical Heritage Excalibur and an Einherjar summoned by Haunted, one of Valhalla's executives, using Hero Summoning. As an Einherjar, Arthur takes the form of a human-shaped golem, an alchemist-made doll that houses his soul. However, most of the time he’s covered by a large knight armor almost 3 meters tall made using special Dragoon technology. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Knights of the Round Name: Arthur Pendragon Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Einherjar, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Small Building level (Excalibur can destroy parts of buildings, make huge craters on the ground and blow several humans to pieces), Building level with Knights of the Round (Collapsed and turned to rubble several school buildings) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Ouka Ootori and Takeru Kusanagi in base forms), Supersonic via shedding its armor (Could fight Takeru Kusanagi on his Witch Hunter form, a fight where both are stated to move at speeds surpassing human perception and at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can trade blows with Takeru Kusanagi, easily breaks human bones and pulverizes the ground with his blows) Durability: Small Building level (Can trade blows with Takeru Kusanagi on his Witcher Hunter form; Ouka’s incomplete Vlad, a modified anti-magic anti-materiel rifle and a sword blow stated to have the strength of a cannon only caused minor damage to his armor), higher with barriers (Takeru in Witch Hunter form would need 30 seconds to destroy the barrier he uses while casting Knights of the Round, and his passive Excalibur barrier is stronger than that and considered impenetrable to conventional weapons) Stamina: Likely very high, an Einherjar like him is considered an S-rank threat only summoned through the sacrifice of countless people. Both Arthur and Excalibur were famous for their vast magical power Range: Extended melee range, at least hundreds of meters with Excalibur, at least several dozens of meters with Knights of the Round Standard Equipment: Excalibur, Excalibur's Sheath, Dragoon armor Intelligence: Average, expert fighter and swordsman Weaknesses: Much slower while wearing his armor, cannot fire Excalibur continuously Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Excalibur:' A legendary dual Magical Heritage. It originally had the shape of a sword and sheath, with the sword using magic power to release extended slashes for offense and a sheath that was said to make the user invulnerable for defense. However, Excalibur’s previous wielder, a witch, was defeated by the Inquisition over a hundred years ago and the sword and sheath were both broken. When they were put back together by Valhalla, Excalibur was remade into a railgun that shoots a large mass of magical power as a projectile at several times the speed of sound (It is considered similar in performance to Alchemist’s railguns, which can reach Mach 10 speeds), though it still can be used as a melee weapon due to the blades on its sides. The sheath was turned into a holster. As a railgun, it has to cool off between shots, so it is unable to rapid-fire and can only fire once every few seconds. **'Sheath Barrier:' Excalibur’s sheath creates an invisible passive barrier around the user that blocks all incoming attacks, even from anti-magic bullets. The barrier can adjust itself, for example, it can go from stopping projectiles a small distance around the user to become a thin layer when the user fights in close quarters. Additionally, the barrier regenerates from all damage suffered, so even if an enemy makes a hole it can eventually close itself. **'Knights of the Round:' Excalibur’s intrinsic magic, a spell that can be cast by using the Magical Heritage even if the user has no magic talent. The user plants Excalibur in the ground, and a big magic circle appears in their vicinity. After a magic chant, images of eleven knights apparently made out of light will surge from the circle towards the enemy at incredible speed, performing their strongest blows, be it with swords, spears, bow, shield, etc. The knights can also be released in all directions around the user. Arthur surrounds himself in a powerful magical barrier while he chants in order to prevent the enemy from interrupting him. Chant: “Our destiny is glory. We shall walk the path of chivalry together. Inseparable companions of mine, knights of mine. In the name of the oath I gather thou hither—Knights of the Round.” *'Burst' (散華 (バースト) lit. Glorious Death): A self-destruction spell that concentrates all the magic in one's body to induce a large explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summons Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8